comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Über
Über is published by Avatar Press. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Über: Invasion #16: 03 Oct 2018 Current Issue :Über: Invasion #17: 31 Oct 2018 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Bi-monthly series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Über: Invasion #17 Über: Invasion #16 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Über, vol. 1' - Collects #0-5. "1945. Germany is in ruins. The war in the west can only be days away from ending. Threats of "wunderwaffen" to be unleashed by the dying Reich have become laughable. There are no miracle weapons here. It's over. It has to be over. It's not." - *'Über, vol. 2' - Collects #6-11. "The first blow in the battle between English and German Ubers has been wrought and neither nation walks away whole. The war rages on in the Pacific Theatre as Japanese Kamikaze pilots attempt to drive the US forces out while delivering devastating losses to the enemy naval fleet. But the tides of war change as the Japanese deploy their own enhanced soldiers and the Germans deliver their devastating secret attack." - *'Über, vol. 3' - Collects #12-17. "The horrors of enhanced soldier war have taken a dire turn for the Allies. Their attempts to develop a counter to the German Battleship Ubers have led to a crossroads in development. But the discovery that the Nazis have not only discovered the same weapons but have improved upon them leaves a terrible hole in their ability to mount a defense. With both sides suffering herculean losses and the devastation of world war decimating every nation, the escalation of super human combat is making the Allies desperate for foothold." - *'Über, vol. 4' - Collects #18-22. "The German war machine has been developing the most powerful weapons ever fashioned. Their Battleship class Ubers are like living atom bombs annihilating every obstacle in their paths. But they were once humans, and it takes more than power to make a monster, so what could have forged such cold, murderous beasts? The past is revealed as we see the genesis of the German Battleships in this groundbreaking alternate history war story!" - *'Über, vol. 5' - Collects #23-27. "The Nazi's have enacted Hitler's master plan, the Great Burn is now turning all of Europe into a fire-blasted wasteland. City after city, country after country, the very earth itself is being purged by the unparalleled power of the German onslaught. With no answer on the horizon to stopping the Axis from purifying the entire continent, the Allies turn to Stephanie and the monster that is the HMH Churchill for a glimmer of hope." - *'Über, vol. 6: Invasion' - Collects Invasion #1-7. "The German battleships are on American soil and with the allies struggling to make up lost ground in Enhanced Soldier development; the USA is facing the possibility of annihilation!" - Hardcovers *'Über, vol. 1: Enhanced' - Collects #0-5. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Kieron Gillen. Artist/Covers: Caanan White. Publishing History First published in 2013 with a #0 issue. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Avatar Press - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero Category:Historical Category:War